bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa Nimmo
Vanessa Nimmo is a housemate from Big Brother 5. Profile What is your plan to survive in the House? Being really positive and upbeat, and encouraging others to be positive and upbeat. Trying to enjoy the experience as much as I can, and trying to get to know everybody as well as I can. Describe your worst experience of house sharing. I had a housemate who never washed up, used to leave plates with forks stuck to it. My flatmate would have parties and wake up in the morning to random bodies in the house. What is your greatest fear about going in? Going into the house and meeting someone you feel uncomfortable with, someone who gives you the creeps. What message would you like to send to those who know you? Think big, keep on supporting me. Get off your fat lazy arse and dial my number. Nessy needs your vote. Thank you for your amazing support. What will most annoy the other housemates about you? Girls might get annoyed if I flirt with the boys. Picking my toenails. What will they love? I try to support everybody and console everybody, help people put things into perspective. What will most annoy you about the other housemates? Selfishness, being inconsiderate, people who want to be the centre of attention 24/7. People who talk about themselves constantly, 'me me me' syndrome. What will you do if you don't win? Be really happy for the person that does win. I'm not in it to win it, just in for the experience. What's your biggest secret? I used to nick booze from my mum's cabinet. People say they will do anything to win. Where would you draw the line? I'd draw the line when I started feeling really uncomfortable. I'm not going to make myself look like an absolute fool to win it. Tell us a joke. Q. How do you drown a blonde? A. Put a mirror at the bottom of a swimming pool. What is your party trick? Bending over backwards into the crab position. - show us then!! What item of clothing could you not live without? My blender. Before Big Brother, what was your claim to fame? Winning South African Archery Championships two years running. What is your best chat up line? "Do I know you?" or "Haven't we met before?" Stepping on somebody's foot, that works too! Describe your perfect Valentine's dinner? Beautiful French restaurant by a roaring fire, with a bottle of champagne and a five course meal. Big Brother 5 On Day 18, Vanessa was nominated for eviction, having received five nominations from her fellow housemates. Due to crEmma's ejection from the house on Day 23, the eviction was postponed for one week; Daniel and Vanessa remained the two nominees this week. On Day 29, it was revealed that Vanessa had been evicted from the house, receiving 86% of the public vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After being on Big Brother, she dated Ben Fogle for a few months. Vanessa also became a glamour model. Gallery 27cf17ff9655880 (1).jpg|Vanessa enters the house Vanessa015.jpg|Vanessa in the House vanessa_nimmo_big_brother5_1047_LqA69bc.sized.jpg|Vanessa being interviewed by McCall] Trivia *Vanessa has remained in the House more days than any other first evictee. *Thus far, Vanessa is the only ever housemate to be evicted during an eviction that had been post-poned. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 5 Housemate Category:First Evictee